When the Daylight Comes, I'll Have to Go
by You'veGotMeAndJesus
Summary: This story is based off of the song, "Daylight" by Maroon 5. I'm taking a bit of a different angle with it. Intrigued? Read! I do not own this song, nor do I own Degrassi or any of its characters.


*** Author's Note: okay, so I know this is kind of weird, but I got this idea from Dylan's hangout the other day. He said he would have liked to haunt Maya, and this song was stuck in my head, so I somehow came up with this ridiculous but hopefully good idea. This takes place a few years into the future. Carry on then. (:**

Cam was frantically pacing back and forth, wondering where in the world Maya was and why she wasn't with him. It was two a.m. on a school night! Why wasn't she asleep yet? Could something have happened to her?

After pacing around for several more minutes, he is finally satisfied when he feels himself slowly begin to leave one universe and enter another. He could finally see her now, but he wouldn't have much time. The other universe that Cam had transferred into was the world of Maya's dreams…literally. Since his unfortunate demise, the only way they could see each other was through her dreams.

When Cam was fully inside the dream world, he was both ecstatic and a little irritated to see Maya in front of him. From what he could gather, they were sitting in a booth at The Dot, except no one else was there. It looked exactly how he remembered from when he was still alive, only it had that faint haziness to it, kind of like they do in the movies that let him know that it really was a dream. After taking in his surroundings, Maya began to speak to him. "You look flustered. You are already dead; what do you have to be flustered about?" she asked him in a joking manor.

"Maya, do you know what time it is?" he asked her, attempting to keep his voice calm. Who would have known that the angry side of him would be the most prominent after he was already dead.

She gave him a quizzical look and responded, "What?"

"Do you know what time it is, Maya? It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"And your point being?" she questioned.

He responded with a huge sigh and continued by asking, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"It's 2:30 in the morning! You have to get up in like three hours! Do you not understand that I only have three hours with you?" he explained, flabbergasted.

Finally catching Cam's drift, Maya responded. By the look she was now giving him, he knew it wasn't going to be good. "I'm sorry that I just now got to sleep, but this is my senior year. I have a lot on my plate with school, the orchestra, my job, and applications for Julliard. I'm really busy, Cam! And I can't help that the only time we get to see each other is when I'm asleep. I didn't get us to that place, Cam. You did!"

After Maya's seething speech, the two just looked at each other for a while. What she said really hurt him, but she was right. If he had just gone to her, or to someone else, to help him, he could be seeing her all the time. He could have graduated and she would have been right by his side. He could have been there for her graduation, right by her side. At this point, he would have probably been in the NHL, but they could have made it work.

Or maybe they couldn't have. They had been doing this for years, meeting in Maya's dreams. As much as he loved it, he could tell that she had been slowly losing interest for a while. Maya had changed a lot the last few years, some of that change undoubtedly because of him. As he was sitting there, staring at his beautiful Maya, he came to a painstaking realization.

"Maya, why are we still doing this?" he asked her, barely audible.

"I don't know, Cam," she responded, her mood changing from rage to heartbreak in an instant. As he saw a tear begin to trickle down her face, he moved to her side of the table and held her. They stayed like that for several minutes while Maya continued to crying into his t-shirt. Eventually, her crying slowed to a few quiet sniffles here and there, and she got up out of his chest and looked at him with a melancholy expression. "Cam, I don't think I can do this anymore. You will always mean the world to me, but, unfortunately, you aren't in my world anymore. And in my world, I've changed a lot since my freshman year, but one thing's the same: I still can't get over you. You were my first love, Campbell Saunders, and I'm never going to forget you. But I can't keep coming here and pretending that you are still a part of my life when you're not. It hurts too much. I need to move on, Cam; so do you. As much as it pains me to say this, I think this is the only way, "she concluded, her voice cracking slightly.

Now it all made sense. Maya wasn't becoming distant because she was losing interest in Cam, she was becoming distant because each time she came back into her own world and realized he wasn't there, it broke her heart a little bit more. It had gotten to the point where even being with him in the dream land hurt. 'I am so selfish!" Cam thought to himself. "Why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I think about that? All I cared about was seeing Maya. I never stopped to think about how it would mentally and physically affect her.'

"I think you're right," he told her. "Actually, I know you're right. I think both of us have known this for a long time. I just didn't want to admit it because—"

At this, Maya enveloped him into a hug and replied, "I know, Cam. I know."

He kissed the top of her head and explained, "Because of my stupidity and selfishness, I got out of your life. Now, because of that same stupidity and selfishness, I've been staying in it. Maya, I never wanted any of this to happen. I regret what I did every single day; every single second. I didn't think about how any of it would affect you before, and I was just so happy to have you back, even if it was only for a little while. I guess even after my death I still didn't think. It's just that I already lost you once, Maya. I don't know if I can do that again."

At this, Maya got out of his embrace and grabbed both of his hands. "It's okay, Campbell. I forgive you for everything you've done. I know you're sorry and I know you would change it if you had the chance, but you can't. Neither of us can. I don't want to lose you either, which is why I won't. I could never lose you. You will always be in my heart, Cam. I can only hope that I will always be in yours.

"You know you will," he replied, slightly taken aback by her loving words.

All of a sudden, a loud beeping filled the room. The sound of a beep had never been so gut-wrenching, for both of them knew what it was. It was Maya's alarm clock.

"No," they both whispered in unison. They then looked at each other one last time before Cam began to speak. "I guess this is it," he replied, heartbreak evident in his voice. "I love you, Maya Matlin."

She slowly leaned her head in, as he did the same, and gave him one final kiss. She then rested her forehead on top of his and responded, "I love you too, Cam. Always."

"Never forget it," he pleaded to her.

"I never could," she responded with a smile.

The beep got louder and louder until it was almost deafening. This meant that the former couple had mere seconds before the only visions they would have of each other was their memories.

_When the daylight comes, I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close._

_'Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own._

_So tonight I need to hold you so close. __**(1) **_

She rested her hand on his cheek as the two each exchanged one final phrase.

"Bye, Cam."

"Good bye, Maya," Cam replied before he slowly began to transport out of Maya's dream world…forever.

* * *

Maya woke up that morning and hit the button on her alarm clock. She walked over to her mirror and attempted to wipe the flowing tears from her eyes. She wasn't ready to let Cam go, but it was something she had to do. No matter how much it was breaking her at that particular instant, she knew that eventually, she would be okay. She walked over to her window and sighed, seeing the sunlight peaking through the sky.

"Goodbye, Cam. I love you."

**(1) I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "DAYLIGHT" BY MAROON 5! **

**So what did you guys think? Not what I usually write, but I've been really frustrated lately with school and I needed to write something kind of upsetting. For some reason, that helps me to not be upset. Anyway, I would love it if you would review and tell me how I did! :)**

**~You'veGotMeAndJesus**


End file.
